funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Sentinels/Ground Zero
< Sting of Defeat Nowhere to Run > Briefing Worrying news, . The enemy's new heavy bipedal sentinel, designated Crusher-class, threatens to turn the tide of the war against us, and it's taking all our resources to combat it. We need more intel to develop our own, but all we can spare for this mission is an Aquila-class. Fortunately, the city should provide you with relatively safe vantage points, so you can avoid frontal attacks. We expect to see the combat skills that have made you famous. On to riches and victory! Enemy sentinels 1x Golem 1X Turtle 1x Scorpion 1x Golem (DEATH Nuke) 1x Crusher Waves Wave 1 A Golem will spawn to the right of the area you spawn at, over the hill. The Golem begins to use its heavy cannon. Move to the right side of the area below the building to avoid being hit. As the Golem gets closer, move to the area midway below the building. Target lock the Golem just before he begins to move down the hill. Aim below the Golem with your rapier missiles and launch all of them. Finish off the Golem using the Pulse laser. You may follow the Golem as it does tends to run around a bit. Upon death the Golem will drop a health power-up. Pick it up to aid you in battle against the Turtle. Alternatively, you may hug the left side of the rightmost building, target it, and use your pulse laser when you get a clear shot. More often than not, his attempts to hit you will fail. These methods are rather effective. However if the Golem does manage to destroy you then it is reasonable to restart the mission. Wave 2 Turtle spawns. Run to the 3rd hill from the right bank. As soon as the turtle passes over the lip of the bank (next to the rightmost building) launch all your rapiers. Then let pulse lasers fly and kill it, as it can't hit you from there. It will die soon, and allow you to get the module. Wave 3 Scorpion spawns. Target the Scorpion, launch all rapier missiles and finish off with the pulse laser. Do not allow it to get a clear shot. Pick up the infinite energy power-up. Wave 4 A second Golem spawns on the right side of the map, but this one is armed with a nuke. The Golem will immediately fire upon your current position using the nuke, so it recommended that you run away from where he spawns. Most likely, the blast from the nuke will kill the Golem. If not, run under a building and repeat either strategy mentioned for Wave 1 to destroy the second Golem. Upon death the Golem will drop an EMP weapon power-up. Pick it up to aid you in the battle against the Crusher. Wave 5 A Crusher spawns. Use the strategy for Wave 2. Avoid the electron cannon and melee attack at all costs. Reward *Jump Jet *Dual Mounting Notes *Gold star time: 4:57 *Silver star time: unknown